Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of resisting, human motion with two or more vectors of resistance converging upon a common unit of attachment, as well as equipment used to resist movement of the users muscular-skeletal system, particularly such equipment utilizing convergent force vectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Home and commercial gyms, fitness studios, wellness centers, athletic facilities, corporate health facilities rehabilitation and occupational facilities commonly supply resistance training equipment or more commonly called exercise equipment. This equipment, regardless of its location or structure, is generally used to oppose muscular contraction or rather provide resistance to a users movement whereby placing stress on the skeletal muscular system.
Therefore, muscles are stressed by moving body parts in contact with the resistance equipment having a magnitude selected by the user. This movement through a given range of motion usually follows a cycle often referred to as a exercise cycle that is repeated a number of times composing a set.
This equipment comes in many forms, shapes, and compositions. The following are examples of the most commonly encountered, or conventional equipment: Barbells, Dumbbells, plastic Tubing, Coiled Springs, Selectable-Weight-Stack Cable-Pulley-Systems, Cam-Regulated Selectable-Weight-Stack Cable-Pulley-Systems (also called variable resistance equipment), Hydraulic, and electronic Isokinetic equipment. These pieces of equipment have unique characteristics pertaining to their composition, shape, and function, but all of the above provide only one (1) vector of resistance to be manipulated.
The utilization of conventional equipment is limited to one vector of resistance or one action line and magnitude of resistance. Most equipment offers the option of altering, the magnitude of resistance but not the action line or vector of that resistance and therefore is limited in ability to function as a tool for resisting human motion. This may contribute to the reason users of the conventional equipment prefer to utilize a combination of equipment when applying force against muscular contraction. Unknowing to most, the reason for this is mainly attributed to the fact that using various exercise instruments will position body segments differently or otherwise varying equipment with different force vectors can challenge the body segments, further or in a safer manner, when in the presence of an injury.
Generally, users of this equipment rarely take the time to learn the fundamental characteristics of each piece of equipment, therefor unknowingly use equipment in a haphazard or contraindicated manner. Accompanying the ignorance of conventional resistance training, as related to skeletal and muscular adaptations, is an overall lack of understanding or misunderstanding how resisted motion affects the human body. Especially, on how body structures and articulations are impacted when introduced to force vectors, particularly the direction or action line and magnitude of such vectors. Moreover, many users learn vicariously or just imitated what is viewed causing a xe2x80x9cmonkey see monkey do phenomenonxe2x80x9d. Most often the monkey being viewed or demonstrating a particular exercise has little, if any, sound education in the body of knowledge pertaining to exercise, fitness, therapy, sports conditioning etc. Thus, the perpetual use of conventional equipment by users uneducated in a body of knowledge concerning resistance applied to human motion has numerous consequences. Due to the physiological responses of resistance training and potential side effects of improper positioning of resistance force vectors, understanding and education is as crucial here as it would be for a medical professional prescribing medications unknowing of the drugs origin or mechanism of action.
Further describing as an exercise cycle is performed through a range of motion (ROM) the magnitude of force placed in opposition to a specified muscle group, particularly its action line is unique to each type of equipment listed above. With this in mind, it can be understood that with one vector of resistance, the user will have to produce a specific sequence of events involving an array of structures specific to the direction of force or action line of resistance imposed by the equipment. Because of this, as muscles perform motion against each of the conventional forms of resistance, a unique bio-mechanical and physiological response occurs when presented with this exercise stimulus. In theory, with respect to utilization of above equipment for various purposes such as therapy, fitness, health and sports conditioning etc. each piece is limited in use by its specific nature and therefor able to elicit only a select few, if more than one, bio-mechanical and physiological responses. The response or change will depend upon how the user manipulates the equipment such as in the form or path of motion (POM) and the magnitude of resistance. Additionally, the response or change will depend on the users ROM and speed of movement (inertia), usually in terms of degrees per second in which movement occurs, as well as the total time force is applied against movement. Ultimately, each exercise instrument by its own is very specific thus having limitations in use. With this in mind, it becomes apparent that the internal stabilizing structures of specific movements will also be bound to the specific exercises performed and the limitations of conventional equipment.
It is believed that the magnitude of a force vector placed on a given muscle at a given time changes between and among equipment within the users prescribed ROM can be dangerous or counterproductive. This occurs when a given muscle""s ability to create force is exorbitantly disproportionate to the opposing force vectors magnitude. The deleterious effects of over powering (resisting) muscular contraction can lead to serious injury of the involved musculature, joint, and bones or those stabilizing or supporting the primary action. Additionally, during the exercise cycle the muscles are capable of resistance force differently at various joint angles. Typically, at the joint angle, were the moment arm and resistance is greatest within a ROM, the largest number of motor units will be active. Generally speaking, with the previous particulars, cross bridging of the muscles filaments will also be greatest at the joint angle when the most number of motor units are active.
Furthermore, due to improper exercise intensities the use of conventional equipment often imposes counterproductive trauma upon involved articulations or joints and their respective bony levers. Moreover, this can be partially owed to the fact that to increase the potential likely-hood of enhanced physiological response most often the magnitude of resistance is increased in an effort to improve the stimulus to the muscular skeletal system. Typically this occurs when the muscle groups involved at specific points within the ROM feel unchallenged or conditioning levels have hit a plateau whereby the exerciser, desiring greater conditioning levels, increases the magnitude of resistance. This exemplifies the limitations of conventional equipment, particularly the absence of additional force vectors. In this situation at specific points within the ROM of an exercise cycle the resistance fails to challenge the muscle(s) of interest therefor the user, using equipment with only one force vector to manipulate, has to increases the magnitude of resistance in order to further challenge the muscular-skeletal system. As a result, the increased magnitude of force at certain positions throughout the range of motion can cause temporary or permanent damage to the structure or tissue of and around a given articulation, whether having a preexisting injury or being of sound structure prior to the exercise. Conversely, health, fitness, therapy, and human performance progress may be impeded if the magnitude of force, at any given point within the ROM, is inadequate in resisting movement of the user. This occurs when the resistance doesn""t challenge the user and results in hindrance of progression and an undesired physiological response to the resistance training, conditioning, or therapy modality
An example of conventional equipment is the barbell, dumbbell, or more generally speaking a free-weight. Free-weights have one (1) vector of resistance with the resulting action line directed straight toward earth, dictated by the earth""s gravitational pull on all objects. Free-weights come in a plurality of magnitudes and the user has to choose the one that best fits the exercise and goal of the user. The most apparent disadvantage is that the vector of resistance regardless of magnitude will direct any free-weight toward the earth, thus following the action line of gravity. As this free-weight is used, only a few specific positions in the ROM provide enough resistance in opposition to a given muscles force vector or it""s action line throughout the exercise cycle. This can cause serious implications when trying to match the potential force of muscles with that created by lifting free-weights especially for those compromised by a previous injury or individuals in rehabilitation not yet ready for free-weight exercise training.
Consequently, in a given position, as the involved bony levers of the exercise cycle decrease or increase joint angle the resistance force will contribute less to the rotation of the bony levers and more to linear distraction or compression of the involved articulation and it""s elements. Additionally, free-weights maximally tax or stress muscles at specific degrees of joint angle associated with a given articulation dependent upon body position.
Another device of conventional equipment is tubing, which provides a single force vector that increases as one end is stretched from the other. This is, of course, owed to its elastic properties and offers an ever-changing magnitude of force until stretched beyond the elastic capabilities and plasticity is encountered. Because of the elastic properties of tubing the increasing and decreasing magnitudes of force often poorly match the capabilities of muscles opposing or controlling movement when attached to this apparatus. The magnitude of this force vector will continue to increase even when the muscles"" ability to create force decreases. Furthermore, as is the problem with the conventional equipment listed above and below, the vector created by stretching one end of the tubing from the other provides only one action line to be manipulated.
Similar in resistance characteristics to tubing is spring resistance, which also behaves in a manner by which one end of the spring is repositioned a greater distance from the other causing an increase in resistance to movement in that direction. The magnitude of the force vectors created using spring resistance behaves similar to the above mentioned tubing. This equipment also suffers from many other disadvantages such as its limited capabilities, bulkiness, makeshift construction, and overall misconception of operation.
Cable-pulley equipment with selectable weight stack provides only one vector force, respective to its attachment on the body and where the cable intermingles with the last pulley in the series of pulleys starting at the weighted stack. In many exercise positions, the resistance magnitude of this equipment poorly matches that which can be created in opposition by muscle force. This disproportion like that found when using free-weights can have numerous deleterious effects on structures of the musculo-skeletal system, and articulations and therefor has limited uses.
Cam-regulated pulley equipment, being an extension of the cable pulley systems, is very expensive to manufacture and places a enormous demand on the resources used for its"" construction. Furthermore, respective to above mentioned sentence the equipment is too expensive to purchase for most individuals. This type of exercise equipment requires much space and is specifically designed to oppose muscular contraction of only one or two muscle groups, thus limited in useful possibilities. Additionally, this equipment is very heavy and therefor hard to move or reposition.
Another device used to challenge the muscular skeletal system is hydraulic exercise equipment, which in the general sense is similar to Isokinetic Equipment in that the apparatus typically moves, when manipulated by the user, at a given speed though it""s range of motion. In addition to being bulky, expensive, and single-use equipment provisions of resistance occurs only to the concentric contraction of the involved muscles, therefor being completely inadequate for achieving certain physiological responses.
Last of all, Isokinetic Equipment, which has several barriers to proper use. First and foremost, this equipment is, generally speaking, the most expensive per unit. Further restricting is the space required to store and use Isokinetic Equipment. In addition to these unfavorable conditions, the equipment generally requires some sort of power source for its"" operation. It is further limited by the skill one needs to operate this equipment Its most apparent use is testing and measuring specific force capabilities of involved musculature at various speeds of movement.
Equipment made available for use thus far does not make available more than one force vector to be manipulated and as such is at a distinct disadvantage. New equipment developed recently provides more than one vector of resistance but completely overlooks the significance of various directions of these force vectors as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,004 to Berry (1999) that offers a crude yet feasible example of coupling two vectors of resistance. Berry specifically addresses the attachment of tubing to a Olympic bar for the purpose of adding greater magnitudes of force to the equipment thus increasing resistance as the end of tubing attached to equipment is repositioned further from the other end. This invention adds a vector of resistance, matching the same direction as the vector of the bar, further promoting concerns and problems associated with overloading the skeletal and muscular systems.
Similar equipment from the last decade, and referred to in above patent to Berry, which makes variable resistance available by adding another vector of resistance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,849 to Nurkowski (1991) are very complicated and involve multiple steps for production and assembly. Additionally, this equipment is interconnected in makeshift fashion that creates a burden for changing equipment between exercise cycles and among individuals. Nevertheless, all equipment used to resist human motion heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Conventional equipment is bulky, therefore making most of the equipment hard to reposition for use with numerous muscle groups, and makeshift construction, of some equipment, burdens the user when changing equipment to match the needs of various muscle groups.
(b) The connection and disconnection of resistance equipment, having a force vector, to other equipment with force vector qualities is tedious, time-consuming, and restricting.
(c) If one uses a hydraulic type of equipment, resistance will oppose only concentric contractions of the skeletal muscular system. Which doesn""t challenge or benefit muscles contracting eccentrically.
(d) Recently developed equipment requiring the specific use of tubing for one of the two force vectors opposing muscular contraction utilize a common linear direction of resistance or, in other words, both resistance vectors follow the same action line. Conversely, the action line of the involved muscle(s) as well as the muscle(s) strength capabilities is often mismatched in this situation.
(e) Conventional equipment having a singular vector of resistance offers only one change option (weight change) for providing resistance in opposition to muscular contraction. Because there is only one vector of resistance, the user has only one choice when challenging the muscular skeletal system.
(f) If one uses a selectorized weight machine, typically that machine supporting the user in many directions will dictate the path of motion the applied body-part will follow. This requires less effort from the stabilizing musculature when compared to exercises performed absent from rigid supporting structure and thus requiring the skeletal muscles to contract in an effort to brace the skeletal structure. Ultimately, specific internal stabilizing mechanisms would not have to work as hard if external structures are present and capable of supporting the body segments in a given position.
(g) Much of the equipment used today is excessively large for easy and convenient storage.
(h) Generally much of the equipment used to resist human movement is very expensive therefor being, confined for only those having the finances to purchase or gain access to this equipment.
(i) The equipment of present is limited to use for strength and conditioning purpose for which single direction vector resistance is applied in opposition of user motion.
(j) Equipment available to the general public rarely provides any, much less accurate, information about the risks, benefits, or procedures of utilizing such equipment.
(k) Some equipment requires electrical power to function properly, causing another expense and barrier to use.
(l) Conventional equipment provides therapeutic capabilities limited to that provided by a single action line having a limited number of uses.
(m) Some limitations that further obstruct usage are the complexity encountered when changing equipment among exercises in order to conditioning other muscle groups.
In accordance with the present invention a method and a device for use with dumbbells, barbells, handles, or bars to provide a common connection of a plurality of force-vectors. The device comprising an object of predetermined size and weight having an attachment process for a handle, and an attachment process for an exercise instrument or articles of equipment having force vectors.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the equipment described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a device which can be repositioned so that numerous exercises can be performed.
(b) to provide a device that can be easily attached and detached to different handles, dumbbells, barbells, or bars of various weights so that magnitudes of convergent force vectors can be changed independently.
(c) to provide a device that can be used to challenge or stress the muscular system while performing concentric, eccentric, and isometric contractions.
(d) to provide a device which offers the ability to change resistance load on a given muscle by the choices and positions of numerous vectors of resistance afforded by the connection of the invention to an exercise instrument such as a cable-pulley system or elastic tubing.
(e) to provide a device that is less restrained to any particular path of motion, therefore facilitating involvement of stabilizing musculature when moved throughout an exercise cycle.
(f) to provide a device which is compact and easy to store after use.
(g) to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture.
(h) to provide a device and method which can be used for numerous strength and conditioning protocols.
(i) to provide a device which can be utilized in, an educational format, to promote and enhance knowledge pertaining to human movement against resistance.
(j) to provide a method of resisting human movement without requiring an electrical power source.
(k) to provide a device which can be used as a therapeutic modality and having a therapeutic purpose.
(l) to provide a device which affords simple application of other force vectors when exercising various muscle groups.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an economical device that can be used by individuals, which places forces on the muscular-skeletal system, by providing a common place of attachment for a plurality of force vectors. Thus providing numerous options for the method and device to be used for therapy, sports conditioning, and general exercise use. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.